Kurono Azolf
Kurono Azolf (黒野アドルフ Asorufu Kurono) is a recurring antagonist in Grandline: The Role Play Series. Well known as the Catalyst, Azolf was an inmate, bounty hunter and ally to pirates. He is currently a Marine Captain who ate the Burst Burst Fruit. After escaping prison, he re-allied himself with the Marines where he acted as the central antagonist in the Undead Bounty arc. Profile Physical Appearance Azolf is a tall, slim individual with a rough appearance that often comes off as intimidating. Azolf is rarely discouraged and often has a menacing grin on his face. He has long black hair that he prefares to tie into a pony tail with a long golden tie. He has chinked golden eyes that set off a glare that pierces the soul of anyone he looks at. Originally, Azolf wore a traditional Marine outfit, a blue jacket with 3 stars symbolizing his role as a captain. He wore a brown tank underneath, black cargo pants and boots. After being released from jail he wore a maroon jacket over a black shirt with black pants and shoes. Personality and Relationships Kurono Azolf is a sociopath, a gentleman artist through and through. He considers his explosions to be of the highest aesthetic and aims to make them as "beautiful" as possible in terms of scope, destructive capability and sound Azolf's twisted psyche manifests not so much outwardly as in his personal philosophies. Not so much immoral as amoral, he stands as an inquisitive, apathetic observer most of the time, assessing people and situations while throwing out morality. Driven by such mindsets as "survival of the fittest" and "to the victor go the spoils", The Catalyst takes great pleasure in determining whether the will and/or strength of one person or party is capable of overpowering those of another and genuinely respects people of strong will and unshakable conviction, but cares little to nothing for human lives that are affected or even lost as a consequence of the conflicts that arise. Abilities and Powers Azolf is a very talented tactician and combatant. He prefers guerrilla style of warfare where he surprises his opponent with an array of explosions to finish them off quickly. He is also able to hold is own in hand to hand combat, while also being a skilled tracker. Azolf's most dangerous weapon is his mind, he is incredibly intelligent and has the mental capacity of a pure genius. Devil Fruit Main Article: Basuto Basuto no Mi '' Azolf consumed the Burst Burst Fruit (バーストバーストの実 ''Basuto Basuto no Mi) which is a paramecia type devil fruit that gives Azolf the ability to charge anything he touches with enough adverse energy that it detonates into a violent explosion. History Background Kurono Azolf started out as the infamous Marine Captain and bomb specialist. Then he consumed the Burst Burst no Mi, which gave him the ability to turn anything he touches into an explosive. During several recorded battles, Azolf has been recorded using subordinates and comrades as bombs, and he was convicted of treason and mass murder for this. He was sentenced to a lifetime in prison on a dishonorable discharge, stripped of his Marine Rank. Azolf was imprisoned for nearly three years until Red Hair Clive broke into the prison for reasons unknown to Azolf. Clive decided to allow Azolf, the chance at freedom if he allied himself with Clive for a short period of time. Azolf agreed and was freed from his incarceration, on the loose with Red Hair Clive. The two allied them self to become "Demon Hunters" and decided to collect the Bounty of Akuma the Undead Samurai. In order to find Akuma, Azolf's talents were needed. Azolf's knowledge of the Marine database and his ability to destroy allowed them to eventually track down the undead legend. But the two were discovered by Marine Captain; White Stone Chaser. The two battled their way out of capture but were forced to go there separate ways. Excited by the idea of hunting, Azolf decide to become a Bounty Hunter himself. He already had his own bounty of 10 Million Berries but decided to develop a new idea of bounty hunting that would later be known as Baunyu (バウ融 Bounty Fusion). This is the idea that a Bounty Hunter with a bounty who completes one bounty will add that bounty onto his own rather then cash in the money. Bounty vs Bounty Arc The Red Wing Pirates were sent by Azolf's former ally, Red Hair Clive to aid Azolf in rejuvenating "The Hunt". Seeing an opportunity to rejoin the marine's by selling the pirates out under their nose, Azolf willingly accepts and leads them to hunt Akuma the Undead Swordsmen. The group heads straight for Thriller Bark; the former largest ship in the world reduced to an Island for mystical beings. Azolf warns the crew consisting of Squall, Romeo and Lyndis about the dangers on Thriller Bark. The Island is filled with undead beasts, zombies and ghosts. Lyndis is clearly frightened by the truth of the matter, much to Azolf's enjoyment. He begins to clash emotionally with the group but they seemingly have a common goal in hunting Akuma. They set sail for Thriller Bark, and during their crusade they are attacked by several undead sea creatures native to the Island. Azolf allowed the crew to deal with the creatures while he sat back and watched his ship get fiercely assaulted. After the creatures were faught off, the Viper decided to display his power by using the ship as a bomb to destroy the gate to Thriller Bark. Disregarding his "allies" safety, he detonated the ship and blew an opening to the gate. The group was seperated from Azolf but he was able to find them at the River of Zen. He was met by a ghost who explained Azolf's dark energy would hinder them in their battle against Akuma. He tried to silence the ghost by detonating the Zen River. Meanwhile his Marine reinforcements arrived to capture the pirates, unknowing to them that the marines are working with the latter. Azolf flees the scene when the Marine's arrive, at first they fail to capture the pirates but the Pirates arrive at the Mansion to confront Akuma. There Azolf reveals his betrayl and realliance with the Marine's and trys to take the pirates heads and Akuma's. He nearly kills Romeo but Akuma saves the boy from Azolf's attack. This leaves Azolf open to be struck and severely injured by Lyndis sword attack. Azolf ordered the marines and himself to retreat from Thriller Bark. Once off the Island they ordered a Buster Call apon the Island in order to obliterate it. New Birkan Arc Azolf was promoted to the position of Captain and he was assigned Julian Chaser as his lieutenant. They were assigned to prepping the launch of the New Sea Train which would link the Island of Jaya and the Knock Up Stream. The Knock Up Stream is a gyser of water that sends anyone within it to the White Sea. During preparation, Azolf discovered the Red Wing Pirates arrived on the Island and took it apon himself to capture them. He and his unit surrounded them and were successful in injuring their shiphand; Ramon. This agitation caused him to take a monsterous form, this peaked Azolf's interest as he wanted to detonate the beast. Azolf and his unit are stopped by the efforts of the other Pirates, causing the Marine's to retreat to the Sea Train. In high pursuit of Azolf, the Pirates board the train before its early depature. Azolf hid on the train while Julian and the Marine's battled fericously, causing most of the trains distruction. Azolf eventually revealed himself and decided to thrawt the Red Wing Pirates efforts of getting to the White sea by derailing the train and destroying its pirmary controls. The vandal is caught by Lyndis and Zaiel of the pirates and is forced off of the train, he is backed into a corner and decideds to flee before he is either captured or killed. Category:Part I Characters Category:Marine Category:East Blue Characters